


Kankri is Terrible at Gaming

by TheFriendlyLad



Series: Kankri is Terrible at Technology [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Challenges, Gaming, Gen, MLG Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyLad/pseuds/TheFriendlyLad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after Karkat got his Trollbox Console for Christmas, he had been gaming day and night on it. Kankri was annoyed by it. So one day, Karkat decides to challenge Kankri to a 1v1 in his game. Too bad Kankri sucks at anything gaming.</p>
<p>Will he beat Karkat??!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I actually thought of this while playing shooter games and reading fanfics.

Weeks after Karkat Vantas recieved a Trollbox Console from his best friend, Sollux Captor, he had been gaming very often. Karkat's day was mainly focused on his gaming, and he always had to turn the volume to almost max for "extra feel." That got Kankri annoyed, since his reading times were always interrupted by gun noises that go about 6 hours a day. The Vantas house only had one TV, so Kankri couldn't even watch. If he only knew how to turn the dang thing on. So one day Kankri decided to have a discussion with Karkat.

On that day, Karkat, as usual, was playing on his Trollbox. Kankri walked up to him. "Karkat I need t9 talk t9 y9u." He said, standing above Karkat. Karkat didn't even lose focus from his game, still doing what he likes doing every single day. "IF YOU'RE GONNA GO AND GIVE ME ANOTHER LECTURE I SUGGEST YOU PISS OFF." Karkat replied, slamming his fist on the ground when he got killed. Kanrki spoke up again, "It's a69ut y9u and y9ur gaming ha6its," Karkat looked unfazed by Kankri, still playing on. Then Kankri spoke a bit louder, "I think y9u sh9uld st9p." Karkat paused his game and looked up at Kankri. "YOU WANT ME TO... STOP? HECK NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE POINT OF THID AMAZING DEVICE." Kankri argued back, "Y9u're just hurting y9ur eyes, ears, and taking away time fr9m y9ur active time, and fr9m my reading h9urs t99." "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS YOU CAN'T PLAY." Karkat said back. "Well then, whatever can I d9 t9 make y9u lessen y9ur gaming time?" Kankri asked Karkat. Karkat replied with a smirk, "YOU AND ME, BRO. 1v1 DUEL IN MY GAME. IF I LOSE, THEN I DECREASE MY TIME TO 2 HOURS PER DAY." Kankri asked again, "And if I l9se?" Karkat spoke again, "IF YOU LOSE, I CAN PLAY FOR 2 MORE HOURS ADDED TO MY ORIGINAL TIME EVERYDAY." Kankri looked nervous. Never has he ever done this gaming, and his close friends, Mituna and Latula even say he sucks horribly. But he needed to do this for the sake of both of them. He stretched out his hand, "A deal is a deal, then." Karkat reached out his own and they shook hands, "ALRIGHT THEN. HOPE YOU'RE PREPARED IN A WEEK!" He returned to the game and turned away from Kankri, playing on. 

Yup. Kankri is surely dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri, who had been challenged by Karkat in a 1v1 video game challenge, looks to help from his experienced friend, Mituna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Yay!!

At 3am the next day, Kankri was banging on the Captor house door. Who opened it was Kankri's close friend, Mituna Captor. He yawned and looked at Kankri strange. "17'5 7W0 1N 7H3 M0RN1NG, K4NKR1. 7H3 H3CK 4R3 Y0U D01NG H3RE?" Said Mituna. Kankri looked more awake and he said, "It's actually three in the m9rning 6ut I need y9ur help!!" Mituna was still sleepy but he was listening. "Y34H M4N, WH47 15 17?" Kankri explained the challenge Karkat gave him, and Mituna looked a bit interested now through his sleepy face.

"0K4Y, M4N. C0M3 0N 1N." Kankri, with a wide smile on his face, entered. "Thank y9u, thank y9u, thank y9u!" Mituna though looked sleepy, so he said, "K4NKR1, C4N 1 7R41N Y0U L473R 47 31GH7 C4U53 1M R34LLY FR34K1NG 5L33PY." Kankri understood though, "Alright, n9 pr96blems, Mituna." Mituna looked at his friend as he walked up the stairs slowly. "Y0U C4N 5L33P 0N 7H3 C0UCH. JU57 83 5UR3 70 K33P 17 D0WN C4U53 L47UL4 4ND MY 8R07H3R 4R3 5L33P1NG." Kankri did a double thumbs up as he watched Mituna ascend the steps. When he was out of sight, Kankri laid down on the couch and thought about the game and challenge. He was fast asleep soon enough. 

\------

Five hours later, a sleepy Sollux Captor went down the stairs to drink water. After he got a glass of water, took a sip, and stood behind the window to get some good sunrays. He hadn't swallowed when he turned around and saw Kankri on the couch. When he saw the sleeping troll, Sollux spit out his water and ran to the stairs. "MIITUNA!!! THERE'2 2OME GUY IIN HERE!!" He shouted. Mituna walked down the stairs slowly, still looking sleepy. He replied to his little brother, "0H, 17'5 JU57 K4RK47'5 0LD3R BR0, K4NKR1. H3Y L00K, H3'5 4W4K3." Sollux turned around and saw Kankri standing right there behind him. "H-hii..." Said Sollux. Kankri yawned. "Greetings t9 y9u t9. I'm Kankri. Y9u're..." "Sollux. Sollux Captor." Sollux replied. Kankri looked at Sollux and asked, "Are y9u the tr9ll wh9 gave Karkat that Tr9llb9x?" Sollux nodded, and Kankri gave him the "triggered eye." The young mustard troll stepped back one bit. Mituna stepped in, "W3LL 7HEN, C4N W3 83G1N Y0UR 7R41N1NG, K4NKR1?" Kankri turned to Mituna and said, "Yes, yes we should." "0K4Y 7H3N. S0LLUX, 7URN 7H3 7R0LLB0X 0N F0R H1M. 1M G0NN4 M4K3 T0457 F0R 3V3RY0N3." Mituna went off to the kitchen, while Sollux and Kankri went to the living room. "Let's start it, I guess..." Kankri said as Sollux pressed the on button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1 of Kankri's Training. Though Mituna and friends are not really sure he can pass this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! SUSPENSE!!

The Trollbox machine whirred to life. It entered the account menu screen. Sollux picked up the controller. "2o, do you want me two select a gue2t account or make an offiiciial account for you?" Sollux asked. Kankri replied, "What gives me m9re privilege in the device." "Well, the offiiciial account doe2, but you can 2tiill play on the gue2t. It2 only temporary, though." Sollux replied. "Am I all9wed t9 9wn an acc9unt in y9ur device?" Kankri asked again. "Y35, Y0U C4N," Mituna said as he arrived with three plates of toast "50LLUX, M4K3 4N 4CC0UN7 F0R H1M." Sollux went and created an account for Kankri. Mituna plopped on the couch and took a bite of his toast, "0P3N UP 7H3 G4M3." Sollux pressed the button and the game loaded. He handed the controller to Mituna. "N0W, K4NKR1, 1'M G0NN4 734CH Y0U 7H3 8451C5 0F 7H15 G4M3. JU57 GR4B A C0NTR0LL3R 4ND L04D Y0UR 4CC0UN7." Kankri grabbed a controller and pressed a random button. He accidentally exited the game. "S9rry ab9ut that..." Mituna grabbed the controller, opened Kankri's account and linked both his and Kankri's accounts to the game. "17'5 F1N3," Mituna said, giving the controller back to Kankri. "S9, what are the c9ntr9ls?" Kankri asked as both of their characters entered ingame. It was splitscreen so the first person views could fit. Mituna then gesturing at the controller buttons, "L3F7 571CK 15 70 M0V3, R1GH7 0N3 70 L00K, R1GH7 7R1GG3R 15 5H007, L3F7 7R1GG3R 15 41M, R1GH7 8UMP3R 15 KN1F3, 7H3 L3F7 0N3 15 GR3N4D3, X 70 JUMP, O 70 CR0UCH, 7R14NGL3 70 CH4NG3 W34P0N, 4ND 5QU4R3 70 R3L04D. Y0U G07 I7?" Kankri was still hopelessly confused. "I-I guess...?" He fondled with the controls, looking around and moving. He shot a few bullets at the ground. Mituna the returned to his character. "0K4Y 7H3N, C0M3 F1ND M3 0N 7H3 M4P." Mituna's character went off, looking for Kankri's. Kanrki went off himself, but was still kinda confused. 

\------

One hour later, Sollux was reading the daily newspaper... For some reason... Then he saw Latula go down the stairs. "Oh hii." Sollux greeted her. "'Sup, sol?" She said back, giving him a high five. Meanwhile, back at the living room, Kankri wasn't able to find Mituna yet, only running into walls and getting stuck in between cracks. Latula placed her arms on top of the couch's backrest. "Wh4t's go1ng on h3r3?" She asked. "G99d m9rning, Latula," Kankri said, turning around to face her, "I am right n9w trying t9 game." He turned back to the screen, shouting "Where are y9u, Mituna??" Latula looked at Mituna strangely, and he mouthed an "I know."

Kankri finally found Mituna on the map. "Finally! That t99k me f9rever!" Mituna looked at Kankri, "1 KN0W, R1GH7," he said, shaking his head. "N0W 1 W4N7 Y0U 70 41M 4ND 5H007 M3." Kankri held down the left trigger to aim, moved the ironsights to Mituna, and fired. He missed that shot. The other problem was it was an automatic he was using ingame, so he missed all those shots. Plus recoil!! "Did I hit?" Kankri asked. Mituna just shook his head again. "N0. 17'5 F1N3, 7RY 4G41N." "9kay.." Kankri held the controller again and continued. It was gonna be a looong day...


End file.
